Barbie Roberts/Gallery
Images of Barbie Roberts from Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale, Barbie: A Fairy Secret, Barbie: A Perfect Christmas and Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale. Dolls Barbie_A_Fashion_Fairytale_Barbie_Doll_Bag_Gifset.png|A Barbie doll and bag gift set from the Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale doll line. Barbie A Fashion Fairytale Doll.jpg Barbie_A_Fashion_Fairytale_Toys_R_Us_Barbie_Doll.png|A Toys R Us exclusive gift set of Barbie from the Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale doll line. Barbie_A_Fashion_Fairytale_Glitterizer_Wardrobe_Barbie_Doll_Playset.png|A Barbie doll and Glitterizer giftset from the Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale doll line. Barbie A Fashion Fairytale Glitterizer Wardrobe.jpg Barbie_A_Fashion_Fairytale_Barbie_Doll.png|Barbie from the Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale doll line, wearing her fashion show dress. Barbie Fashion Fairytale.jpg|Barbie's first dress as a doll from Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale doll line. Barbie in A Fashion Fairytale.jpg|Barbie's basic doll from the Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale doll line Barbie_A_Fairy_Secret_Barbie_Doll.png|Barbie from the Barbie: A Fairy Secret doll line, wearing her movie première dress. Barbie_A_Fairy_Secret_Barbie_Doll_Short_Dress.png|Barbie from the Barbie: A Fairy Secret doll line, wearing her fairy dress. Barbie_A_Fairy_Secret_Barbie_Doll_Transformed.png|Barbie from the Barbie: A Fairy Secret doll line, wearing her transformed fairy dress. PMAT1-9538860 alternate3 enh-z6.jpg 71kjNcFr9hL. SL1500 .jpg|Barbie's basic doll from the Barbie: A Fairy Secret Doll line 71QK14aawOL. SL1210 .jpg Barbie A Perfect Christmas Doll.png|Barbie from the Barbie: A Perfect Christmas doll line. Barbie A Perfect Christmas Stacie Skipper Chelsea Barbie Dolls and Stage.png|Barbie with her sisters from the Barbie: A Perfect Christmas doll line. Barbie A Perfect Christmas Target Exclusive Dolls.png|Target exclusive dolls for the Barbie: A Perfect Christmas doll line. Barbie_&_Her_Sisters_in_A_Pony_Tale_Doll_Barbie_and_Horse_1.jpg|Barbie on Majesty from the Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale doll line. Barbie_&_Her_Sisters_in_A_Pony_Tale_Doll_Barbie_and_Horse_2.jpg|Barbie by Majesty from the Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale doll line. Barbie and Horse boxed.jpg Barbie-her-sisters-in-a-pony-tale-barbie-movies-34525661-1000-1000.jpg|Barbie with her sisters doll gala gift set from Barbie & Her Sisters in a Pony Tale doll line. Barbie Sisters Gift set boxed.jpg Barbie-and-her-sisters-in-a-pony-tale-barbie-and-stacie-dolls.jpg|Barbie and Stacie dolls from Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale doll line. Barbie and Stacie dolls boxed.jpg Barbie Gala doll.jpg|Barbie doll from Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale doll line Barbie Gala doll boxed.jpg Barbie and Her Sisters in A Pony Tale Doll Collection.jpg 4 Sisters Dolls.jpg Official Stills Barbie A Fashion Fairytale Official Stills 17.jpg Barbie A Fashion Fairytale Official Stills 16.jpg Barbie A Fashion Fairytale Official Stills 14.jpg Barbie A Fashion Fairytale Official Stills 13.jpg Barbie A Fashion Fairytale Official Stills 11.jpg Barbie A Fashion Fairytale Official Stills 10.jpg Barbie A Fashion Fairytale Official Stills 8.jpg Barbie A Fashion Fairytale Official Stills 4.jpg Barbie A Fashion Fairytale Official Stills 3.jpg Barbie A Fashion Fairytale Official Stills.jpg Barbie Fashion Fairytale model.jpg Barbie-A-Fashion-fairytale-Meets-Aunt-Millie-barbie-movies-15009952-761-568.jpg FashionablecustomerfromBarbiewebsite.PNG Barbie a fashion fairytale 1.jpeg Barbie-A-Fashion-fairytale-Designs-by-Marie-Alecia-barbie-movies-15010556-762-497.jpg Barbie A Fairy Secret Official Stills 6.jpg Barbie A Fairy Secret Official Stills 5.jpg Barbie A Fairy Secret Official Stills 4.jpg Barbie A Fairy Secret Official Stills 3.jpg Barbie A Fairy Secret Official Stills 2.jpg Barbie A Fairy Secret Official Stills.jpg Barbie-fairy-secret-still-hr-9.jpg Barbie-fairy-secret-still-hr-71.jpg Barbie-a-fairy-secret-barbie-a-fairy-secret-25791553-692-517.jpg Barbie-fairy-secret-still-hr-8.jpg Barbie-A-Fairy-Secret-Zane-and-Graciella-s-Wedding-barbie-movies-28476377-1376-775.jpg Barbie-and-her-sisters-in-a-pony-tale-still-12416211.jpg Barbie-and-her-sisters-in-a-pony-tale-still-11291045.jpg Barbie-and-her-sisters-in-a-pony-tale-still-00132461.jpg Barbie-and-her-sisters-in-a-pony-tale-still-33419871.jpg Barbie A Fairy Secret Official Stills 7.jpg Screenshots Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale Barbie-barbie-a-fashion-fairytale-20254727-1024-576.png Barbie-a-Fashion-Fairytale-barbie-movies-15392909-872-489.jpg 920530_1325941789900_full.png 36451770.png barbie-in-a-fashion-fairytale-barbie-movies-15370770-656-368.jpg Barbie-A-Fashion-Fairytale-barbie-movies-15458549-656-367.jpg barbie-fashion-fairytale-disneyscreencaps.com-8338.jpg barbie-fashion-fairytale-disneyscreencaps.com-8014.jpg barbie-fashion-fairytale-disneyscreencaps.com-7038.jpg I-don-t-get-it-why-you-guys-don-t-like-barbie-of-FF-AND-FS-barbie-movies-27939820-656-368.jpg barbie-fashion-fairytale-barbie-movies-16431092-624-352.jpg barbie-fashion-fairytale-disneyscreencaps.com-8444.jpg barbie-fashion-fairytale-disneyscreencaps.com-466.jpg barbie-fashion-fairytale-disneyscreencaps.com-7954.jpg barbie-fashion-fairytale-disneyscreencaps.com-8475.jpg I-don-t-get-it-why-you-guys-don-t-like-barbie-of-FF-AND-FS-barbie-movies-27939697-656-368.jpg barbie-fashion-fairytale-disneyscreencaps.com-5176.jpg Ken12.jpg Ken11.jpg Barbie-fashion-fairytale-disneyscreencaps.com-1844.jpg Barbie-fashion-fairytale-disneyscreencaps.com-1224.jpg y.jpg|Barbie and Ken Barbie-fashion-fairytale-disneyscreencaps.com-9072.jpg Barbie-fashion-fairytale-disneyscreencaps.com-8994.jpg Barbie-fashion-fairytale-disneyscreencaps.com-8826.jpg Barbie-fashion-fairytale-disneyscreencaps.com-8703.jpg Barbie-fashion-fairytale-disneyscreencaps.com-8468.jpg Barbie FF teaser trailer.JPG|Barbie and Sequin in the film's teaser trailer. Barbie-smartphone.jpg Barbie-fashion-fairytale-disneyscreencaps.com-1164.jpg Barbie-fashion-fairytale-disneyscreencaps.com-1190.jpg Barbie-fashion-fairytale-disneyscreencaps.com-1224.jpg Barbie-fashion-fairytale-disneyscreencaps.com-1270.jpg Barbie-fashion-fairytale-disneyscreencaps.com-1288.jpg Barbie-fashion-fairytale-disneyscreencaps.com-1327.jpg Barbie-fashion-fairytale-disneyscreencaps.com-1825.jpg Barbie: A Fairy Secret barbie-fairy-secret-disneyscreencaps.com-6563.jpg|New wings barbie-fairy-secret-disneyscreencaps.com-6584.jpg barbie-fairy-secret-disneyscreencaps.com-7210.jpg barbie-fairy-secret-disneyscreencaps.com-635.jpg barbie-fairy-secret-disneyscreencaps.com-163.jpg barbie-fairy-secret-disneyscreencaps.com-2810.jpg barbie-fairy-secret-disneyscreencaps.com-3047.jpg barbie fairy secret.JPG barbie girl.jpg barbie-a-fairy-secret-2011-movie-freemovietag.png Barbie-A-Fairy-Secret-barbie-movies-19700297-720-400.jpg 5597978068_ecf905e071_o.jpg|Barbie with Ken in Wally's Barbie-fairy-secret-disneyscreencaps.com-7927.jpg Barbie-A-Fairy-Secret-barbie-movies-19584795-720-400.jpg Barbie-fairy-secret-disneyscreencaps.com-4574.jpg Barbie and Ken.jpg|Barbie and Ken Barbie-fairy-secret-disneyscreencaps.com-3965.jpg Barbie-fairy-secret-disneyscreencaps.com-3100.jpg Barbie-fairy-secret-disneyscreencaps.com-2628.jpg Barbie-fairy-secret-disneyscreencaps.com-2415.jpg Barbie-fairy-secret-disneyscreencaps.com-2180.jpg Barbie-fairy-secret-disneyscreencaps.com-2161.jpg Barbie-woke-up.jpg Barbie!.png Barbie: A Perfect Christmas barbie-perfect-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6889.jpg barbie-perfect-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4384.jpg barbie-perfect-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4032.jpg barbie-perfect-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1841.jpg 02712_5.jpg Fdde.jpg Manu962-3149039_561_322.png 60e78afb5eb9abd545eae2b30cd96b01.png barbie-perfect-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1927.jpg barbie-perfect-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-591.jpg barbie-perfect-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2654.jpg aperfectchristmasbarbie--.jpg eG1sbGp4MTI=_o_barbie-a-perfect-christmas.jpg barbie 04.png aperfectchristmasfasmily.jpg barbie-barbie-a-perfect-christmas-26756816-720-400.jpg Barbie-in-a-Perfect-Christmas-barbie-movies-25223906-852-478.jpg jj.jpg Barbie Perfect Christmas.png Barbie-perfect-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3052.jpg Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale Barbie and skipper.png barbie_and_skipper_2.png skipper.png barbie_and_skipper_3.png 1000338 429572277157429 1071765654 n.jpg barbie_2.png barbie_3.png sisters.png barbie_4.png sisters_2.png barbie_7.png barbie_5.png barbie_6.png barbie_8.png barbie and sisters in ponytale.png Barbie-Her-Sisters-in-a-Pony-Tale-barbie-movies-35571018-500-281.jpg barbie needs help.png Barbie-Her-Sisters-in-a-Pony-Tale-barbie-movies-35571020-500-281.jpg barbie and majesty.png Barbie-s-face-from-Barbie-Her-Sisters-in-A-Pony-Tale-barbie-movies-35766773-500-281.png Barbie-Her-Sisters-barbie-movies-35766769-500-281.png 1381674_454702364644420_1206083893_n.jpg Barbie_and_Marlene.png Barbie-Her-Sisters-in-A-Pony-Tale-barbie-movies-35775719-500-254.png Barbie-Her-Sisters-in-A-Pony-Tale-barbie-movies-35775632-500-295.png Barbie-Her-Sisters-in-A-Pony-Tale-barbie-movies-35775726-500-260.png Barbie-Her-Sisters-in-A-Pony-Tale-barbie-movies-35775738-500-270.png Barbie-Her-Sisters-in-A-Pony-Tale-barbie-movies-35775745-500-260.png Barbie-Her-Sisters-in-A-Pony-Tale-barbie-movies-35775721-500-261.png She-Win-barbie-movies-35775962-500-265.png Karmelka-5083227 650 343.jpg Karmelka-5083187_650_337.jpg Karmelka-5083190_650_337.jpg Karmelka-5083194_650_339.jpg Karmelka-5083208_650_336.jpg Karmelka-5083212_650_338.jpg Karmelka-5083213_650_338.jpg Karmelka-5083173_650_333.jpg Karmelka-5083172_650_338.jpg A_Pony_Tale_Barbie.png BarbieRoberts.png Barbie-s-Cute-moments-barbie-movies-35883417-500-281.png prettyraks-5094136_500_281.png prettyraks-5095200_500_281.png prettyraks-5095227_500_281.png Barbie-&-her-sisters-in-a-pony-tale-screenshots.jpg prettyraks-5095236_500_281.png Barbie and Finian.jpg Coolraks12-5120170 500 281.png Bridgette Cheynet Barbie.png Barbie and Majesty.png Photo-Barbie-et-ses-soeurs-au-club-hippique-Barbie-Her-Sisters-In-A-Pony-Tale-2013-5.jpg Photo-Barbie-et-ses-soeurs-au-club-hippique-Barbie-Her-Sisters-In-A-Pony-Tale-2013-3.jpg Photo-Barbie-et-ses-soeurs-au-club-hippique-Barbie-Her-Sisters-In-A-Pony-Tale-2013-6.jpg photo-Barbie-et-ses-soeurs-au-club-hippique-Barbie-Her-Sisters-In-A-Pony-Tale-2013-9.jpg Barbie-Her-Sisters-in-A-Pony-Tale-barbie-movies-35833174-1024-576.png Barbie-Her-Sisters-in-A-Pony-Tale-barbie-movies-35833156-1024-576.png Worried Barbie.png Barbie hugging Majesty.jpg Barbie riding Finian.jpg Barbie shocked.jpg Barbie's funny face.jpg Excited Barbie.jpg Barbie PT.jpg Smile Barbie PT.jpg Majesty and Barbie.jpg Chelsea and Barbie PT.jpg Sisters sleepover.png Barbie_with_Majesty.png Barbie_Smiling.png SistersPonyTale 4.png SistersPonyTale 3.png SistersPonyTale 2.png SistersPonyTale 1.png BarbiePonyTale 11.png BarbiePonyTale 10.png BarbiePonyTale 9.png BarbiePonyTale 8.png BarbiePonyTale 7.png BarbiePonyTale 6.png BarbiePonyTale 5.png BarbiePonyTale 4.png BarbiePonyTale 3.png BarbiePonyTale 2.png BarbiePonyTale 1.png Roberts Family.jpg Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale Screenshots 17.png Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale Screenshots 16.png Barbie & Her Sisters In A Pony-Tale Screenshots 8.png Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale Screenshots 2.png Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale Screenshots 19.png Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale Screenshots 20.png Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale Screenshots 21.png Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale Screenshots 22.png Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale Screenshots 23.png 9392_1.jpg 9392_3.jpg 9392_5.jpg 9392_8.jpg 9392_15.jpg Category:Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale Galleries Category:Barbie: A Fairy Secret Galleries Category:Barbie: A Camping We Will Go Galleries Category:Barbie: A Perfect Christmas Galleries Category:Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale Galleries Category:Female Galleries Category:Characters playing themselves galleries Category:Teenagers Galleries Category:Barbie's Roles Galleries Category:Princesses Galleries Category:Fairies Galleries